Verlierer
by yoho
Summary: Ich wollte doch nur, dass er gewinnt. Jungs wollen doch immer gewinnen?, fragte Hermine etwas unsicher.  Sie saß am Küchentisch und nippte an einer Tasse Kaffee.  Ja, manche Jungs wollen immer gewinnen, sagte Harry, aber das gilt nicht für alle.


Title: Verlierer

Author: Yoho

Rating: K+

Spoilers: 'Verlierer' spielt irgendwann nach dem fünften Band. Voldemort ist bereits Vergangenheit. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs (und sieben) werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Summary: "Ich wollte doch nur, dass er gewinnt. Jungs wollen doch immer gewinnen?", fragte Hermine etwas unsicher. - Sie saß am Küchentisch und nippte an einer Tasse schwarzen Kaffee. - "Ja, manche Jungs wollen immer gewinnen", sagte Harry, "aber das gilt nicht für alle." 

Authors Note: Sorry, dass es so lange keine neuen Geschichten gab. Aber wir hatten jede Menge Muggel-Probleme, da ein Biker versucht hat seine Enduro bei voller Fahrt auf der Autobahn in unserer ‚Rollenden Hütte' zu parken. Ist leider schief gegangen. Aber immerhin leben wir noch alle; wenn auch mehr oder weniger lädiert.

Deshalb nach all' den ernsten Sachen erstmal eine nette kleine Geschichte, die mir, na ja wo schon eingefallen ist: ich lag am Ufer eines Sees im Gras und sah einer bestimmten Frau und einem Jungen zu, die Steine um die Wette ins Wasser warfen. So einfach ist das manchmal. Herzlichen Dank an miffi und daeny für die Korrekturen.

Disclaimer: Harry und Hermine gehören immer noch Frau Rowling. Janek und der Plot sind meine Erfindung.

**Verlierer**

_(Janek wird in meiner Fanfiction ‚Kinderkram' eingeführt. Wer mehr über ihn erfahren möchte, sollte diese Geschichte lesen.)_

„Ich kann weiter!"

Janek stand im flachen Wasser am Seeufer und warf mit aller Kraft einen Kieselstein, der mit einem lauten Platschen vielleicht zehn Meter entfernt die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach.

Seine hochgekrempelten Hosenbeine waren heruntergerutscht und bereits bis zu den Knien mit Wasser vollgesogen.

„Jetzt du!"

Hermine stand neben ihm und warf ihren Stein. Der aber flog längst nicht so weit wie der von Janek.

Harry lag im Gras der Uferböschung, kaute an einem Grashalm und lächelte.

„Noch mal!"

Janek grub zwei weitere Kiesel aus dem Ufersand und drückte einen davon Hermine in die Hand.

„Eins, zwei, drei…"

Wieder flog Hermines Kiesel kürzer.

„Hermine, ist was?"

Sie sah sich um und blickte Harry irritiert an. „Nein, was soll denn sein?"

Janek schaute zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen hin und her und drückte Hermine dann den nächsten Stein zwischen die Finger. Sie warfen beide gleichzeitig.

„Gewonnen!", jubelte Janek.

„Hermine, ich find' das nicht gut!"

Der Klang von Harrys Stimme schwang irgendwo zwischen ärgerlich und verwundert.

Janek hatte schon wieder neue Steine ausgebuddelt und verteilt. Doch dieses Mal richtete sich Hermine auf, nahm den rechten Arm weit zurück, schwang ihn in einem vollendeten Bogen und ließ den Stein genau in dem Moment los, als ihr Arm die höchste Geschwindigkeit und fast die höchste Stelle erreicht hatte.

Der Kiesel flog, als wolle er nie wieder herunterkommen, und klatschte weit draußen ins Wasser, bestimmt zwanzig Meter von Janeks Stein entfernt.

Janek stand reglos da mit seinen nassen Hosenbeinen. Dann strich er sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, drehte sich um und ging tropfend ans Ufer. Er schlüpfte in seine Sandalen und lief einfach los.

Hermine kam seufzend aus dem Wasser und folgte ihm. Doch als sie ihn an den Schultern berührte, schüttelte er ihre Hand ab: „Lass mich!"

Harry war den beiden gefolgt.

Den ganzen Weg nach Hause hielt Janek Abstand zu Harry und Hermine. Er sagte kein Wort und verschwand am Grimmauldplatz sofort auf sein Zimmer.

„Ich wollte doch nur, dass er gewinnt. Jungs wollen doch immer gewinnen?", fragte Hermine etwas unsicher.

Sie saß am Küchentisch und nippte an einer Tasse schwarzen Kaffee.

„Ja, manche Jungs wollen immer gewinnen", sagte Harry, „aber das gilt nicht für alle. Ich glaube Janek ist keiner von denen, die immer gewinnen wollen. Jedenfalls nicht um jeden Preis."

„Wie meinst du das?" Hermine schien tatsächlich ratlos und Harry kicherte.

„Was gibt's da zu kichern?"

„Du bist sonst immer die Kann-ich-schon-, Weiß-ich-schon-, Hab-ich-schon-gesehen-Hermine. Das ist schon seltsam, wenn du zur Abwechselung mal ratlos bist."

„Bin ich wirklich so?" Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Harry nickte: „Manchmal."

Sie seufzte tief. „Ich habe ihn beleidigt, oder?"

„So könnte man das nennen."

„Scheiße!", sagte Hermine und Harry musste ob der ungewohnten Wortwahl wieder schmunzeln.

„Ich geh' hoch und red' mit ihm", sagte sie schließlich.

Harry stand auch auf und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass mal. Das kannst du immer noch tun. Ich glaube, das ist jetzt eher der Zeitpunkt für ein Gespräch unter Männern."

Hermine lacht und gab ihm einen Klaps: „Na dann viel Glück. – Und danke!"

Harry klopfte an Janeks Zimmertür und als kein ‚Bleib draußen!' kam, öffnete er sie vorsichtig.

Janek hatte seine nasse Hose ausgezogen und saß auf einem Stuhl; die Beine angezogen, die Füße auf der Sitzfläche, die Arme um seine Knie geklammert und den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet.

Um ihn herum waberte eine Aura aus verhaltener Wut und Ablehnung und Harry musste wieder einmal daran denken, dass die Mutter des Jungen eine Hexe gewesen war.

Harry ignorierte die unsichtbare Wand zwischen sich und dem Stuhl am Fenster und ging zu Janeks Bett. Er setzte sich.

„Es tut ihr leid", sagte er. „Sie wollte es dir selber sagen. Aber ich hab' gedacht, es wäre besser, wenn erstmal ich nach dir sehe."

Keine Reaktion.

„Weswegen bis du jetzt eigentlich so sauer?"

Schweigen.

Janek löste eine Hand von seinen Knien und wischte sich über die Augen.

„Das war gemein von ihr!"

„Was, dass sie weiter werfen kann als du? Eh, sie hat das gleiche Training wie ich hinter sich, auch wenn sie keine Aurorin ist. Die hat noch ganz andere Sachen drauf."

Schniefen.

„Sie hat mich absichtlich gewinnen lassen."

„Stimmt, fand ich auch nicht gut."

„Ich bin kein kleiner Junge mehr, der heult, wenn er mal verliert. Sie muss mich nicht gewinnen lassen."

„Ich weiß das. Das musst du Hermine sagen."

„Und wenn sie dann sauer auf mich ist?"

Harry lachte: „Janek, jetzt beleidigst du mich. Ich verliebe mich nicht in dumme Frauen. Sie hat längst gemerkt, dass sie Mist gebaut hat. Außerdem, hast du's schon mal erlebt, dass sie sauer auf dich war, ohne einen wirklichen Grund dafür zu haben?"

Schniefen.

„Nein."

„Also, dann geh und red' mit ihr. Sie sitzt in der Küche. Ich bleibe hier und warte."

Janek löste die Arme von seinen Knien und stellte die Füße auf den Boden.

Dann drehte er seinen Kopf zu Harry und sah ihn zum ersten Mal an. Seine Augen waren gerötet und sein Gesichtsausdruck düster.

„Wenn ich was anstelle, dann bekomme ich eine Strafe."

Harry nickte.

„Dann müsste Hermine jetzt auch eine Strafe bekommen?", fragte Janek.

Harry dachte nach. _Es geht nichts über kindliche Logik. Wie kommst du da jetzt wieder raus? Obwohl, warum eigentlich? Er hat Recht. _

„Stimmt, sie hat eine Strafe verdient."

„Was muss sie machen?", fragte Janek.

„Denk dir was aus. Sie hat dich beleidigt, nicht mich."

Janek hatte sich jetzt umgekehrt auf den Stuhl gesetzt, das Kinn auf der Lehne. Seine Augen waren geschlossen.

„Sie soll mir das richtige Werfen beibringen!"

Harry grinste. „Das klingt gut. Ich finde, das ist das Mindeste, was sie tun kann."

„Und sie soll sich bei mir entschuldigen!"

„Das wird sie von selber tun."

„Dann geh' ich jetzt und sag's ihr."

Janek stand auf und ging Richtung Tür.

„Janek!" Harry war vom Bett aufgestanden und hatte die Kleiderschranktür aufgemacht. „Zieh dir ´ne Hose an. Racheengel in Unterhosen sind nicht besonders eindrucksvoll!"

Janek kicherte, nahm die Hose, die Harry ihm hinhielt, zog sie an und verschwand dann durch die Tür.

„Bis gleich", sagte er noch.

Harry streckte sich auf Janeks Bett aus und griff nach einem Comic. Micky Maus schien ihm ein hervorragender Ausklang für diesen Tag zu sein.


End file.
